<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crow Song by kolxhero_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740969">Crow Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolxhero_0/pseuds/kolxhero_0'>kolxhero_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood and Injury, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drama, M/M, Rape, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolxhero_0/pseuds/kolxhero_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris is hired as a housekeeper for the Jones' Estate. Young master, Alfred F. Jones, is the sole occupant. He is reclusive and carries a dark secret. A dark whimsical tale of hatred, jealousy and love. ((Human Supernatural AU/Formally named, 'The Song of a Crow'))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Lithuania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Human AU with Supernatural Elements</p><p>Originally posted in 2014; was left incomplete.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the winter after my twenty third birthday. I was without family, a home, and living on the cold streets of London. How I had gotten to be in such a state was a mystery even to myself. My birthplace was Lithuania, but, I had no desire to return nor the funds to do so. I had seen an ad in the post for house keepers wanted in America and was fast to respond. It was not long before I was on the ship to the new world.</p><p>Next to me sat Arthur, my escort. A short tempered author from Britain. He was slightly taller than myself with hair that resembled a mound of straw that had been dried in the sun. His legs were crossed with a novel held level to his emerald eyes. He turned the pages slowly in a deep trance of his own work. We both had not spoken a word after our greeting in London. What was I to say? Make petty conversation with a man I barely knew? The silence was killing me. I shifted my gaze to the window. It was a cold December day. My breath fogged the glass, quickly, I used my sleeve wipe it away.</p><p>"Please do not leave smudges."</p><p>I snapped my hand away to rest on my thigh.</p><p>"I am sorry Mr. Kirkland."</p><p>"Come now, do not be nervous." The man leaned in to fix my tie. He smelled strongly of of rum and a musky colon. "Especially not because of ,that, person."</p><p>"Are you close?" Asked I.</p><p>"Yes. Unfortunately, I know him far too well."</p><p>The horse drawn carriage made its way up the long narrow drive. A large mansion surrounded by woods sat at the top of the hill. From the village only the smoke from the chimney could be seen, but, nearing closer I could make out the massive stone pillars that ran the length of the building.</p><p>"How many work for the master?"</p><p>"Just you, for now."</p><p>My eyes went wide. Cleaning such a place would be far too much for just one person.</p><p>"Is he new to this residence?"</p><p>"No. He grew up here." Said Arthur, placing his book into his leather travel bag. "After his parents died, he inherited the estate and the families fortune. His cousin is his only blood relative still living. He owns the book shop in town."</p><p>"That sounds very lonely to live in such a place by yourself."</p><p>"Hmph, he is hardly alone." The man snorted. "He likes to have overnight guests. The prostitutes seem to flock to him, like that of bees to honey."</p><p>"So he is that type."</p><p>"Yes, well, he has trouble making real friends. People only seem to come around when they need money. He often gets played as a sucker, so, he has come to be less trusting."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>We pulled up to the front steps and I gathered my bags. Arthur led me up to the door. He pulled the doorbell and we waited for it to be answered. It did not take much time, before the doors were eagerly opened. A tall young man exited, he smiled. His eyes were the brightest of blue I had ever seen.</p><p>"Brother!" Exclaimed the brassy haired man, he embraced Mr. Kirkland. "It has been awhile."</p><p>"Brother?" I questioned, examining the youth.</p><p>"Alfred, would you please try to use some restraint?" Arthur shoved the man off. "Another thing, why is it you dress like a field worker?"</p><p>I could hardly believe this man could be the master of such a house. His dress did not suggest he was the ere of billions, not at the least. He wore an oversized white blouse, stained and torn.</p><p>"Where is the maid?" Asked the young master.</p><p>"This is Mr. Toris Laurinaitis, he will be your housekeeper." Arthur introduced. "Mr. Laurinaitis, this is Alfred Fredrick Jones, master of Abigail May Manor."</p><p>"This is a man." Said Mr. Jones blunt.</p><p>"Excellent deduction."</p><p>"I wanted a lady." He whined. "What can I do with a man?"</p><p>"Too bad." Said Kirkland, pushing the master aside and entering. "Come Mr. Laurinaitis, I will show you to your room." He tugged me along, up the staircase. The mansion was exquisite, but, I could see the neglect. "You will be in the flower room. It is only a short distance from the master bedroom." He pushed open a door to my left. A cloud of dust uplifted into the air. I covered my nose as not to sneeze.</p><p>The room was of decent size and despite the filth, it contained a nice selection of furniture. A desk sat under the window, along with a dresser and closet on the far side. I sat my things on the large bed, that looked as if a child had fixed it. The walls were decorated tastefully with a similar pattern as the untidy bed spread.</p><p>"Alfred, you were told to straighten this room before we arrived!" Called Arthur out the door. There came a cackle of queer laughter. "I swear, that man child will one day strike an ill cord."</p><p>"The master called you brother?" I pried, not that it was any of my business.</p><p>"Yes, well, Alfred grew up an only child. His father was my mentor and let me stay in the manor as he teached. Often, I watched Alfred while his parents were away or entertaining." He explained. "His father was a brilliant man and I owe him more than I could ever give. I began to look after Alfred when he and his wife passed on, it was the least I could do to repay them."</p><p>"You have a good heart Mr. Kirkland." Said I.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, but some days I regret my decision." Arthur looked to the open door, the young master was leaning against the frame. "I must be going. I have to stop by to see your cousin for a new quill."</p><p>"You are not leaving without him." The master sniffed. "I will make his life hell if you refuse to take him back from where he came."</p><p>"If you do, I will never come visit you again. I will disappear from your life, forever." Kirkland's tone was nothing short of serious. "Do you understand me?"</p><p>"You are lying!"</p><p>"Dare to test me?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Now, truly, I must go. I will make another visit before I go back to England. Good luck Mr. Laurinaitis, you shall be needing it." Arthur bowed, then showed himself out leaving Alfred and myself in an awkward stance. He was glaring at me un-reluctantly.</p><p>"Mr. Jones, it is a pleasure to be working for you. I am hoping we become good friends." I said.</p><p>"You are here as a servant, not for us to be friends." He walked up to me. His frame was much more built than my own. "In my house, you are to refer to me as Master and I can call you whatever I please, dunce. You are to make my meals, dress me, run my bath, clean the mansion in its entirely, take care of the stables, the yard, and make runs to town when I say. Never will you question me nor my authority. The woods are strictly forbidden and you are not to venture outside after dark, is this understood?"</p><p>"Yes Master."</p><p>"Now, weeble, if you are to be my maid, wear the proper clothing." He smiled and made a gesture with his head to the wardrobe. I went to open it, where I found a black and white housekeepers dress. I glanced back at him in disbelief. "Do not question, do as I say." He said, laughing.</p><p>"Shall I dress in front of you, Master?" I asked with the slightest bit of sarcasm lingering on my tongue.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. I had angered him, but, he smiled.</p><p>"Let us have you strip down to nothing and have you work the garden, in the nude."</p><p>My body went stiff. It was near the edge of snowing.</p><p>"Master, I apologize for my rudeness. Please, the weather is far too harsh for me to preform such a task." I pleaded, wishing I would have held back my comment prior. The young master's eyes held no pity.</p><p>"I have given my orders." He said, lacing his fingers behind himself. His stride was swift to the dresser and his gaze traced along the still water of the pearly white basin bowl. "If you cannot do as I say, you may resign. There is no usefulness in a pawn that decides its own placement."</p><p>Silent, I undressed. My discomfort was apparent on my face. I stood there, naked. Scars of old discolored wounds etched deep into my bare tanned skin. Light pink and some raised, making my flesh bumpy to the touch. Not an inch of my back was without a mark. Like this, I could not hid. I shut my eyes, hoping I would somehow disappear from the room.</p><p>I could feel his eyes on me now. Skimming over my disfigured self. The helplessness I felt was overwhelming. My mouth tasted of iron, it watered. I felt sick, as though I would vomit at any moment. "Stop looking," my brain screamed. "Please, do not look."</p><p>The warmth of a hand on my back gave me goose bumps. It did not hurt, but, the flawed skin was tender.</p><p>"Sorry, did I harm you?" Croaked the man, pulling it away. He looked different from before. A sincere look was upon his face as he swallowed. It reminded me of a child who had broken its mother's favorite vase, or something of the sort.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"N-no! I. . .you, just startled me." I stumbled over my words, like an idiot. "Master."</p><p>Those blue glassy eyes met mine. They were filled with such deep sadness it took my breath. I no longer cared about him seeing, only, that he would no longer look at me in such a way.</p><p>"Dress as you wish." His voice was soft, I barely heard him. "I am sure you tired from your trip, rest. Do not worry about your chores for today. You will begin tomorrow, when the day becomes anew." He darted his eyes away and went for the hall.</p><p>"Ma-" I began, but, the door was shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I awoke, it was dark. The moon cast its glow on the frosted window. I found myself staring at the ice crystals as they sprawled slowly across the glass. My hand cupped over my mouth as I let out a soft yawn. Although, I had retired early, I felt exhausted. The young master’s eyes had haunted me as I dreamt. The image of them was etched deep, like one of the many wounds upon my flesh. Every time I was to blinked, there they were.</p><p> I shook my head, as though it would erase my memory of them and slide from the bed. The floor was like ice under my feet. I went to the window and unlatched it. Outside the trees swayed. The woods was sparkling with frost and resembled ocean waves as the wind blew through it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. A large creature weaved through the thick brush at an impossible speed. I leaned over the desk and squinted, though it made little difference to enhance my sight. </p><p> “What are you doing?”</p><p> The sound of the voice startled me. I turned. Mr. Jones was there, behind me. He moved me aside and shut the window, locking it. I saw his hand had been wrapped with gauze.  </p><p> “I was airing out the room, Master.” </p><p> I could not help, but, stare. Those crisp blue orbs shot me a look and I adverted my gaze. </p><p> “Go back to sleep.” His voice was stern. “Curiosity of that place is wasted thoughts.”</p><p> “Master, I am no longer tired. If possible, could I start my chores now?” </p><p> “No. If you are to be awake at this hour, I will be forced to watch you and I have no interest in housework. However, if you insist on being up, I can find ways in which you can entertain me.”</p><p> I took a moment to look back at the messed bed. Sleep was the last thing on my mind.</p><p> “What would you have me do, Master?”</p><p> His mouth upturned into a mischievous smile. He advanced closer and wrenched my chin up to meet his tempestuous eyes. The moon reflected in them.</p><p> “Act as a dog.”</p><p> “A dog.” I repeated his words, lost. “You want me to pretend I am a, dog?”</p><p> A firm hand clasped over my lips. My body went stiff.</p><p> “Dogs do not speak.” He said in a whisper near my ear. I nodded and he unmuzzled me. “Good. Crawl around on all fours.”</p><p> In silence I went to my knees, humiliated. The floor numbed my legs.</p><p> “Come.” The young master ordered, leading me out the door and down the hall. We went into a large room. A fire crackled in the hearth. The dim embers danced about the walls. “Sit on the bed.”</p><p> I did as told. He reached over the backside of an armchair, retrieving a violin. It was a deep mahogany and worn with age. A leafless tree was engraved on its underside painted in gold. However, my eyes caught something strange. This violin did not have a spiraled neck, in its stead was a carving of a bird. Its wings were spread as if it was about to take flight.</p><p> “This is my mother’s violin.” He said bringing the instrument to his chin. “Beautiful, no? It was hand carved in Austria.” The bow grazed the strings, screeching loudly. I winced at the sound. It hurt to listen. The young master laughed and took a seat next to me. The violin dangled between his legs. “I assume you thought I could play.”</p><p> “I-”</p><p> “Ah, you are a dog, remember?”</p><p> Exhaling, I held out an open palm to him.</p><p> “Bark.”</p><p> He flashed a grin and handed me the violin. Though I did not know where I had learned, I had a mastery of most musical instruments. Mellow cords emitted as I played a song with no name. It was out of tune, but, I managed to produce something pleasing to the ear.<br/> <br/> “Amazing.” Mr. Jones said, impressed. “Where did you learn to play so well?”</p><p> I returned the violin to him.</p><p> “That I do not know.” Said I. “There is allot about my past I cannot remember.”</p><p> Next he was on top of me, pinning me down on the mattress. “You must teach me.” He peered down at me with an eager smile. It seemed he had forgotten that I was suppose to be acting as a dog. </p><p> “I will, if you answer me this.”</p><p> “What?”</p><p> “Why are you so wary of the woods?”</p><p> The mood became suddenly sullen. His face went somber in an instant and it made me uneasy. He lifted his fist. I feared the man would strike me, shutting my eyes, but, nothing came. </p><p> “I will tell, but, only if you tell me of the scars.” The young master itched his head. “That is a fair trade.”</p><p> “I have no memory of it.” It was the truth. </p><p> “Were you attacked by an animal or beaten as a prisoner of war?” He asked. “Did you fight off an army whilst protecting your love from harm?” The questions were childish, I could not hold my laughter.</p><p> “With all seriousness, I do not know.” </p><p> He groaned disappointedly.</p><p> “What if I were to hit you in the head?” He stated as though it was genius. “I read in a book once of someone who regained thoughts like that.”</p><p> “WHAT? N-no master, I think that would do more harm than good.”</p><p> “Then, I cannot tell of the woods.” </p><p> He got off me and went to put back the violin. His body tensed as though the motion had pained him. I caught the glimpse of a bandage wrapped up to his shoulder, the same arm I had seen the gauzed hand.</p><p> “Did you get hurt?” I asked, not thinking to address him properly. </p><p> It went quiet. I had carelessly soured the mood.</p><p> “Go.” He growled dangerously, sitting to face the fire. </p><p> “Master, I-”</p><p> “I said leave me, DOG!”</p><p> The look he gave was filled with hatred, but, I had a feeling it was not directed towards me.</p><p> “Yes, master.”</p><p><em> So, we were back to that.</em><br/> <br/> I stood, bowed, then left.</p><p> The morning came quickly after that. I dressed and went down to make the Master his breakfast. There was not much in the kitchen to use. I settled on porridge with apple and sugar, then took it upstairs to his room. </p><p> “Master, your breakfast.” I announced, knocking before going inside.</p><p> He was still sleeping. Curled up into his covers half hanging off the bed. In the night I had not noticed the mounds of dirtied clothes that littered the floor.</p><p> “Master!” I spoke again. This time the man went into a panic, falling from the mattress into a pile of soiled clothing. </p><p> “You-” He started, but then saw the food tray. “What did you make?”</p><p> “Breakfast porridge.” Said I, placing the tray on the cluttered table next to the armchair that held the violin. “Let me help you dress.”</p><p> “Make it quick, I am starved." </p><p> The Master stood, arms up, waiting for my assistance. I went to aid him, pulling off the filthy shirt. I avoided looking at the bandages, instead, I focused on the stubborn buttons of his trousers. They fell to the floor and he moved me to one side going for the tray. He took a messy bite of the porridge. It dripped, sliding down his bare chest.</p><p> “I should bathe, it has been awhile.” His words were muffled with food. Some dribbled from the corner of his mouth down his neck. The way he ate was repulsive.</p><p> “Yes, Master, I will call you when it is drawn.”</p><p> I went to do as I had said. The bathroom was large with a floor of elaborate tile. Water gushed out of the gold colored spicket filling the large round tub. I shut off the stream and checked the temperature. It was nice and warm making me slightly jealous it was not for myself. The young master entered, it caused me to jolt.</p><p> “You will wash me, servant.” He said, getting in. Water spilled out soaking my boots. </p><p> “Yes, Master.” I sighed and took the sponge in my hand. “Lift your arm.”</p><p> “You are going to do it like that?” His eyebrow was cocked. </p><p> “I am. What other way is there, Master?”</p><p> “Get in.”</p><p> “Master, I rather not.” Said I, thinking of my scars. Though, a bath did sound pleasant. “Besides, the tub will not hold us both.”</p><p> “Was that a challenge?”</p><p> He leaned out and tugged me close. His smirk was devious in nature. What was it that he was thinking? </p><p> “N-no.” I swallowed.  </p><p> Pale flush lips loomed into close proximity of my ear. Alarmed by this I pulled back,  managing to escape his clutch, but, slipped in the process. I dropped backwards into the full tub  and onto Mr. Jones, showering the room.</p><p> “This, I think means I win.” The Master was cradling me. One of his hands supported my head. My feet still dangled over the edge of the oversized porcelain basin. He was untying my laces. “Do not be shy, dunce, I have already seen you in your entirety.”</p><p> I flushed as he pulled my boots off. My boundaries had been crossed. The man had no filter nor sense of personal space. Lost for the words to say, I sat across his lap, bewildered. I was quiet, til, he found my waist band.</p><p> “STOP.” I exclaimed, smacking him cross the cheek. </p><p> There was a pause, then, pain. He had hold of my groin. Crushing it in his fist, unmercifully. My lips parted, but, no cry came.</p><p> “That hurt.” He grunted. “I was sharing my bath.”</p><p> “Sorry, l-let go Master, please.”</p><p> I jerked at his grasp, throwing back my head. It dropped under the water and I panicked. As I began to cough, he let go. My shirt, soaked through, had run off my shoulder. He sat me up to sit.</p><p> “It is because of the scars.” The young master concluded. He must had seen the mark near my collar, I moved my hand to hide it. “I had not thought of them before.” Between my legs, it throbbed. “I apologize if you are unable to have children now.” </p><p> Wet hair clung to my forehead and I wiped it to rest behind my ear. I sat in the tub fully clothed. My legs were huddled to me, facing a naked man I hardly knew. He hunched over and stared at me. The erratic behavior was beginning to make me paranoid. I knew now why Arthur had searched for someone overseas to take up as his housekeeper. They could not quit so easily. To afford the boat fare to return home, they would have no choice but to work til they saved enough to do so. </p><p> “You are afraid of me now?” He grumbled. “I am sure you will tell Arthur when he returns that I have acted poorly.” His eyes continued to watch me close. </p><p> “Huh, I. . .”</p><p> “If you do and he never comes back.” His voice spoke uneasily. “I will go mad with loneliness. Please, do not tell him of this. Despite my ways, I do not want to be alone.” </p><p> I nodded and was compelled to pat the top of the feral man’s head. His ashy hair was soft against my hand, much more than my own. </p><p> “I will not.” I spoke gently. </p><p> He flashed his vivid eyes to mine and gave a reserved grin, that sped up my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my second day as a housekeeper in America. My employer, Master Alfred Fredrick Jones of Abigail May Manor, had not left my side since I had changed my clothing. He sat on the floor, eating an apple as I dusted an old portrait. It was beginning to make me nervous. The doorbell sounded and I hurried to answer it, thankful to escape his unwavering stare.</p><p> Three women stood at the door. All of them had tightly laced corsets. Their breasts spilled over the ruffled tops that peeked out from underneath winter cloaks. </p><p> “Good afternoon, may I help you?” I said, looking at them blankly. </p><p> “You must be the new servant.” One of the woman said slyly, she removed her emerald hood. Soft brown curls framed her face. “I am Elizabeth. These are my brothel sisters, Ruth and Mabel.” She introduced. The two behind her were identical. They both dressed alike in deep blue and wore their blonde locks in braids. “We have an appointment with Mr. Alfred F. Jones.”</p><p> “My ladies!” Came the young Master’s voice. “I had nearly forgotten about your visit.”</p><p> “How could you forget about us?” The brunette said, caressing Mr. Jones’ chest. Her lips were painted red. In silence the twins followed her inside, both wrapping their arms around his waist. They were a mirror image of one another’s movements. “If he is to join, it will cost double.”</p><p> “No.” He answered sharply. </p><p> I found myself surprise he had not teased me. His face was reddened. The woman, Elizabeth, looked to me. Her eyes scanned up my figure and she upturned her nose. </p><p> “We missed you.” The twins said together in monotone.</p><p> “Did you prepare the special room?” Asked Elizabeth, twirling one of her curls.</p><p> The Master planted a kiss on the prostitute’s cheek, snickering. </p><p> “Of course.” He said. “Shall we start from where we left off last week?” </p><p> They ascended up the staircase and I went back to my chores, however, it was not long before the sound of moaning made me uncomfortable. I decided to head to the garden to trim the hedges. A thin layer of snow lined the ground. It was cold. I tucked my scarf tighter around my neck and traveled out the kitchen door. </p><p> The yard tools I assumed were in the barn. Cautious of ice, I went down the covered path. It took some effort to push open the barn door. Inside, it was dark. Hay was scattered about the floor and it smelled of manurer. I could make out tools hanging from hooks on the far end next to a boarded window. The barn had empty pens meant for horses on either side. It seemed it had been unused for quit awhile. An old saddle hung from one of the stables. I touched the worn leather gently. Around its edge it was engraved, however, I could not make out the words. </p><p> “A man servant. Does he truly believe, this, will stop me?” </p><p> A man’s voice came from the shadows. I backed up against the wooden gate of a stable. Above me, a large figure was perched atop the loft.  My heart pounded in my chest.</p><p> “Th-this property belongs to the master of Abigail May Manor.” Said I.</p><p> He hopped down to land directly in front of me. His body was engulf in a dark feathered cloak. Before I could cry out for help, a sword had been drawn and placed to my chest.</p><p> “Is that so?” His eye shone yellow under his hood. “Your name?”</p><p> My body was frozen to the spot. </p><p> “I-I am A-Alfred F. Jones’ housekeeper, Toris Laurinaitis.” </p><p> “Mr. Laurinaitis, I will give you this. If you stay in this place, I will kill you.” He traced across my neck with a cold gloved finger. “Usually, I do not give such warnings.” </p><p> I nodded. “I am thankful and will take what you say into consideration.”</p><p> The man chuckled.</p><p> “No cry for help?”</p><p> “That does not seem to be the wisest decision with steel placed to ones heart.”</p><p> “True.” He sheathed his sword. The man hissed and held his side as though in pain. “You are very different from the usual.” </p><p> “Are you wounded?’</p><p> “A wound of the flesh is incomparable to what pains me the most.” </p><p> The man took a step back and fell to his knee. His hood slipped from him, exposing his half masked face. It was decorated in slick black feathers that shone the deepest of royal blue in the light. I assumed it was made from that of a crow. Embedded in the eye sockets were two stained glass lenses that made the wearer appear to have yellow eyes.</p><p> “S-sir, let me assist you.” I swallowed and bent down next to him. If there was blood, I would be little help. </p><p> “What does a housekeeper know of first aid?” He glared at me coldly.</p><p> I did not know how to answer.</p><p> “Please.”</p><p> Hesitantly, he undid the buckles of his cloak and let it slide off. His dress was of all black and close fit to his body. I could make out the toned muscle underneath. He had dark hair that curled slightly and a strong smell. It was not an unpleasant oder, but, a familiar one I could not place. </p><p> “I fell from my horse.” The man explained rolling up his blouse. A large purple bruise covered his side. I was relieved the skin was not broken. “It feels as though I broke something.”</p><p> “There are bandages at the house, I will fetch them.” Said I. “Try to stay still.” </p><p> I hurried through the yard and through the kitchen door. A vast supply of bandages were in the cupboard. I had discovered them while cleaning. Making haste, I snatched a few and made my way back to the barn. However, when I returned the man had gone. Only a single black feather remained laying atop the trampled hay. I bent down and twirled it between my fingers. Like oil, it shined an array of colors in the sun. Both confused and concerned, I left the bandages then went back to the mansion. </p><p> My cheeks buzzed from the cold as I entered. The sounds from second floor had ceased. I removed my coat and went to tend to the fire in the living quarters.</p><p> There was a loud crash, then, the patter of feet on the stairs. I hurried into the next room. I caught a glimpse of the front door closing.</p><p> “Master Jones?” I called from the base of the steps. No answer came. Concerned, I rushed up the staircase. “Master Jones?” A large crack webbed the wall. It lead down the hall to the Master’s room. I knocked and tried the knob. The door had been locked. </p><p> “Stay away.” The young Master said, his voice was gruff. I dropped my head and ran a hand through my hair. Just then, something landed on my shoulder. I brushed it off and watched as a light brown feather floated gently to the rug.</p><p> “Master.” I spoke soft. “I thought I a saw someone in the garden.”</p><p> The door clicked open and the Master looked out at me. His eyes danced like fire.</p><p> “You think?” </p><p> “Y-yes, well, I, only saw out the corner of my eye.” I said, avoided his gaze. “I cannot be sure of what, if anything, was there.”</p><p> He reached out and pulled me inside. The button of my shirt came free, skidding across the floor. His bedspread was in tatters around the room. It looked as though an animal had mistaken it as its toy, or rather prey. </p><p> “Did you see someone, or not?” </p><p> “Yes.” I said soft. “I-I did.”</p><p> “Was it human?” The master asked. I noticed the bandages. His body was engulfed in them, nearly entirely now.  “I asked you a question!” He threw me onto the torn mattress. </p><p> “He was covered with a mask and cloak!” I exclaimed, crawling back til the bed ended. My heart was pounding so hard, it hurt.</p><p> “Funny how easily you remember something your not sure you saw.” He leaned against one of the posts of the bed, glaring. “Alluring little sneak.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those eyes felt as though they were tearing me to shreds. He moved his hand up the high bed post and flexed his hand. His nails dug into the varnished wood. </p><p> “Do you know why I lose house keepers so quickly?” Asked the young master, clawing down the frame. Deep gouges trailed his fingers. </p><p> I shook my head. </p><p> He began to unravel the bandage at his wrist. Underneath the flesh appeared to have been rubbed raw. It was red and swollen, like a rash. </p><p> “Ugly, isn’t it?” </p><p> Master Jones bent down and picked up one of the many feathers scattered over the bed. It was the same auburn color as the one that had landed on my shoulder. </p><p> “Tell me, do you believe in curses?” He crushed the feather in his hand.</p><p> “I have never really thought about it.” I said honestly.<br/> <br/> He laughed and sat on the edge of the mattress. His back was turned to me. It was bandaged thickly. I lingered closer, inspecting it curiously. </p><p> “Stay away.” Master Jones growled.</p><p> I jumped, drawing myself back.</p><p> “Leave me, retire to your quarters.” The young master sighed, resting his head on the damaged bed post. “No matter what, stay put tonight. I do not need wandering eyes, understand?”</p><p> “Yes Master.” I whispered, shakily making my way to the door. A warm droplet hit my cheek. I wiped it aside and looked down at my hand. Blood stained my fingers, my body seized. My knees gave and I collapsed to the wood floor.</p><p> “Toris!” Alfred had hurried to my side, he shook me by the arm. “Toris, are you okay?”</p><p> I mumbled words, but, none made any sense. My eyes fluttered, unable to focus. Finally, I gave up on consciousness and everything faded to dark.</p><p> A sharp pain shot through my neck as I came to. My vision, blurry, could make out a large figure hovering over me. </p><p> “Ow.” I grumbled.</p><p> “Hush, it was only a pinch.” </p><p> I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. Alfred’s blue orbs shone in the flame of a nearby candle. I was lying on my bed, Alfred sat in a chair next to me.</p><p> “Master, what happened?”</p><p> “You passed out.”</p><p> Suddenly, I remembered.</p><p> “There was blood.” I sat up and looked at my hands. They were clean. “I-it fell from the ceiling.”</p><p> “Blood?” The young master snorted. “Where?”</p><p> “In your room.”</p><p> He laughed.</p><p> “Why would there be blood in my room? Besides, you never came to my quarters.” Said the master, folding his arms. His blouse was buttoned up to the neck and he wore royal blue satin gloves. Considering his usual slobbish look, it was strange. “I found you on the stairs.”</p><p> The smile that he wore looked fabricated, but, I found it unwise to press the issue further. If it had been blood, then, who had it belonged? In any case, I was far too weary to make any assumptions.</p><p> “I apologize for any trouble I caused, Master.”</p><p> “Yes, you are trouble.” The young master’s eyes narrowed at me. I lowered mine, staring at the flower pattern on the bedspread. A smooth hand wretched my chin. I looked at him, wide-eyed. “Look at me when I speak to you.” His un-trimmed nails could be felt through the thin fabric of his gloves. My fear resurface. </p><p> “Y-yes, Master.”</p><p> “Good boy." He grinned and sniffed my nape, exhaling in uneven breaths.“I have a carriage coming tomorrow at dawn. I would like you to go to town and pick up a few things. I will have a list ready for you before it arrives. Do not worry about money, just give my name and it will be enough.”</p><p> “Master, are you alright?” </p><p> “Yes.” His fingers trembled as he moved them away. “Why do you ask?”</p><p> “No particular reason, Master.” I sighed. </p><p> Mr. Jones, pushed me back down onto my pillow. </p><p> “Now, sleep.” He commanded. His hand slowly smoothed out the wrinkles of the blanket that covered me.</p><p> I swallowed and nodded.</p><p> The young master stood, taking the candle. It flickered over his sullen face. </p><p> “Goodnight, Master.” </p><p> He nodded to me and left, closing the door.</p><p> I laid on my pillow, where he had left me. The warmth of his hand could still be felt on my chest where he had pressed me down. </p><p> “What is it he is hiding?” I whispered to myself.</p><p> The night was long and I had trouble sleeping. I was already awake and dressed before the sun arose over the tree tops.</p><p>  My reflection caught my attention in the mirror as I was to leave. Deep circles ran under my puffy eyes. I looked and felt exhausted. Sighing, I left the room. Posted on my door was the list Mr. Jones had promised. I pocketed it and hurried down the stairs, stopping only to grab my coat, before walking out to the awaiting carriage. A short, stout man opened the door. He had a curled mustache and a crooked grin. </p><p> “Thank you.” I said, smiling in return and getting in. The seats were of worn red velvet and they had a musky smell.</p><p> I peered out the window at the manor as we rode away towards town. It did not take long for it to disappear behind the thick woods. I rested my head back and shut my eyes, desolving into the sounds and movement of the carriage.</p><p> It was not until the driver opened the door, that I noticed we had arrived in the village square. I got out. The street with packed with people. I retrieved my list from my pocket and hurried through the crowd. The items on the list were mostly food, which were easy enough to find.</p><p> I came to a small shop at the corner of the street. A faded green sign hung above the door that read, '<em>William’s Bookshop</em>’. I assumed it was the shop of the Master’s cousin. </p><p> Curious, I went in. A little bell dangling from the hinge, chimed as I entered. Inside was a small counter with an assortment of quills, ink, and parchment behind the glass and several rows of tall shelves lined the floor. A man stood on a ladder, he looked over at me and smiled warmly. Deep mauve eyes shone down at me from overtop a pair of spectacles. He had a striking resemblance to the young master.<br/> <br/> “Welcome, let me know if you need anything.” He greeted, his voice soft. </p><p> He had blonde hair, the same as Mr. Jones, though, it had a slight curl and was able to be pulled back into a ponytail. Two young girls were close by, they looked to me and giggled.  I slipped down the next aisle, peeking through the small space overtop the books on a shelf.</p><p> “Have you heard about the Dark Knight?” I heard one of the girls ask. “They say he is a handsome man in black who wears a mask. He rides around in the woods and saves girls from the Vulture.”<br/> <br/> “Oh?” Chuckled the man.</p><p> “I hear he rides a feathered black horse that comes out of the river. He takes the village girls as tribute to ride it.” Said the other girl. “He’s a monster, just like the Vulture!”</p><p> “Sounds like a Kelpie.” Said the shop owner, he climbed down the ladder with a few books tucked under his arm. </p><p> “Yes, I remember hearing of those!”</p><p> “You are so smart Mr. Williams.”</p><p> “Well, only when it comes to what I have read.” He said, handing one of the books to the girls. “This entire book is about Kelpies and similar mythical creatures, if you would like to give it a read?”</p><p> The taller of the two took it, eagerly.</p><p> “How much?”</p><p> “Its on the house.” Said the shopkeeper, shrugging. He had thick shoulders. “No-one buys those type of books.”</p><p> “Thank you!” She squealed.</p><p> “You are very welcome.”</p><p> “Um....also, how is your cousin? I have not seen Mr. Jones for a long time.” Asked the smaller girl, cheeks flushed. “Is he alright?”</p><p> “Yes. His brother stopped in a few days ago.” He said, tying the apron around his waist taut. “He is the same as always.”</p><p> “Alfred F. Jones is so incredibly handsome, and he is rich!” Swooned the other girl. She hugged the book to her chest. “So mysterious too.” </p><p> “I heard he hired a new housekeeper.”</p><p> “Wonder how long she will last.”</p><p> “Actually, a man was hired.” Mr. Williams eyes found mine. </p><p> I jumped back, bumping into the shelf behind me. A couple of the books fell off onto the floor. Had he known I was eavesdropping the entire time? I quickly bent down and picked up what I had knocked off.</p><p> “A man?” Sneered the girl.</p><p> “Weird.” </p><p> They headed for the exit.</p><p> “Goodbye, have a pleasant day!” Mr. Williams called after them. They left. The bell jingled softly as it shut.</p><p> Footsteps approached me. I reared around. In front of me he stood, a kind smile spread cross his face. He was taller than Master Jones, however, I found him far less intimidating. </p><p> “Hello. Can I help you find something?” He asked.</p><p> “I-I am the housekeeper for Abigail May Manor, Master Jones requested some things from your shop.” I said, swallowing.</p><p> “My name is Matthew Williams, I am his cousin. He asked for something from this shop?” He raised a brow and chuckled. “I am surprised he remembered I had one. What is it he needs?”</p><p> I shifted my eyes to the vials of ink, then back to him.</p><p> “Ink.”</p><p> “I hope my cousin is not giving you trouble." Mr. Williams sighed and went behind the counter, placing a vial of ink on top. “He has. . .issues.”</p><p> “I do not wish to pry, but, does Alfred have an allergy?”</p><p> “I do not believe so.” He wiped his glasses off on his sleeve. “Why is it you ask?”</p><p> “Well, I cook his meals. I did not want to make him sick.”</p><p> “Ah, I see.” The man nodded. “Well, I lived with him for a few years. He ate everything just fine then, too much.”</p><p> “You lived with him before?”</p><p> “Yes, as a child when my mother was sickly. She was an only parent. My father was a Frenchman who left before I was born and Alfred’s mother was her only family. They were sisters, twins actually. That is why Alfred and myself look so simular.” He explained. “Just after I returned to my mother, Alfred’s parents mysteriously died. Not even their corpses were recovered. From there, Arthur took over as his guardian.”</p><p> “It must have been hard on him.”</p><p> “Yes. I believe he still has not recovered from it. After Arthur left for London, he fired every servant at the manor and refuses to have more than one working for him at a time. Everyone who works for him quits, because of his erratic behavior.”</p><p> “Ah, well, it is almost noon. Master Jones will be wondering about his meal.” I said, forcing a smile. I took the vial and placed it in my pocket. “Thank you for the ink and explaining things.”</p><p> “Oh no, thank you.” Mr. Williams said waving. “Have a nice day, <em>Mr. Laurinaitis</em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather had taken a turn for the worse. Luckily, I arrived back at the manor before the storm. I placed my outer wear on the rack and carried the groceries to the kitchen. A chilled finger ran cross the back of my neck.</p><p> “Hello.”</p><p> I dropped my sack to the floor and clung to the counter. Alfred appeared at my side. He was biting his lip, forcing back a smile.</p><p> “Master.” I said, relieved. My heart continued to race in my chest. “Would you like anything particular to eat?” I bent down to recollect the food I had dropped.</p><p> He was still dressed in his strange attire. Effortlessly, he picked me up and sat me upon the counter top. His face neared mine. I looked at him blankly, squeezing the apple in my hands tightly.</p><p> “What if I said, you?” The young master spoke in a serious tone. “What would you say to that?”</p><p>  My checks went red.</p><p> “Wh-what?”</p><p> “You heard me.” Jones lowered his head, but, kept his eyes fixed. He took a bite from the apple in my hands and chewed slowly. “I want you.” A piece escaped his mouth and ran down his lip. </p><p> “Please, let me make you something.” I begged, pushing upon his shoulders. He neared closer, his hand slipping behind my head to keep me from pulling back. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Please master, please, stop.” I shut my eyes.</p><p> Warm, chapped lips meet mine. His other arm wrapped around me, forcing our bodies to press together. The young Master’s tongue licked at the entrance to my mouth. I locked my jaw and kept my lips firmly together.</p><p> “Open up Toris.” He whispered. His leg rubbed against my crotch. </p><p> “Ah!” I exclaimed, startled.</p><p> It was enough time for Mr. Jones to slip himself inside. His tongue swirled over my own. He tasted like a strong apple cider as he creeped farther to the back of my throat. My eyes began to water, I could not breathe. I panicked, thrashing. I managed to move my head to one side and gasped. Drool had found its way down my chin.</p><p> “Delicious.” </p><p> The master chuckled and produced a cheeky drunken smile.</p><p> “Master, please, release me.” I adverted my eyes, humiliated. “I do not want this.”</p><p> “Just for now, call me Alfred.” He cooed, then latched himself onto my neck. His lips massaged the spot, sucking my sensitive nape.</p><p> I went still, my mind drifting off. My heart pounded in my chest, becoming sinfully aroused. </p><p> “Alfred.” I said soft, in an airy whisper. </p><p> He undid my zipper, exposing my engorged member.</p><p> “I am still hungry.” Said Alfred, licking at the dark spot he had made on my neck. “Should I devour you here or take you to my special room?” He took hold of me.</p><p> I could not speak, pulsating in his hand.</p><p> “I think the room is needed.” Laughed my master. “You are about to burst, we need to slow you down. I want to savor you slowly.”</p><p> He lifted me from the counter and threw me over his broad shoulder. His hand stayed wrapped around my erection. If it had not been for the pressure he was applying, I would have ejaculated. </p><p> I was taken upstairs into a dimly lit room. Strange devices hung from the walls on hooks and furniture equipped with shackles filled the room. He sat me down on the bed and secured my ankle with a thick chain.</p><p> “So my meal does not escape.” Alfred explained, planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek. “You need this too.” He said, pulling out a small metal pipe. It curved at an angle. I shivered from the cold surface, as he slipped the object onto my member and locked it shut. It forced my erect penis downwards into a flaccid position. </p><p> “M-my clothes, I do not want them to get dirty.”</p><p> Alfred’s face tensed and then relaxed. He leaned on top of me pushing me down on the bed. He removed one of his silk gloves. His nails were black and curved into a sharp point, like talons.</p><p> “I like to tear into my prey.” </p><p> Jones slashed across my chest, tearing open my shirt. My heart raced and my eyes widened.  Droplets of blood oozed from the scratches he had made. He lapped at them greedily. </p><p> “What are you doing?” I asked, attempting to crawl away. “Please, get off me, MONSTER!”</p><p> He growled angerly, striking my face. It stung. Warmth trickled down my face and stained the silk sheet a deep rogue. I looked up at him terror stricken. His eyes gleamed down at me, milky and glazed over. He tore off his shirt and the bandages.</p><p> I gasped.</p><p> His body was wrinkled and sparsely covered in deep brown feathers. Two large feathered appendages outstretched from his back. They expanded past the edges of the bed. He smiled maniacally, teeth the same as a bear. The jingle of his belt made my heart skip. He was undoing his pants.</p><p> The young masters manhood was much larger than my own and much bigger than I had remembered. Not that I paid any attention to his privates when we had shared a bath. He quickly flipped me over, pressing my face into the cover.</p><p> There came the sound of tearing fabric. My backside was exposed to the open air and then, I was rammed into. I screamed, muffled by the comforter. His member got harder.</p><p> “Yes, scream!” He grunted, moving in and out slowly. “I will make you beg me to eat you.”</p><p> He kept going, switching to fast then back to slow. My throat became too sore to scream and my body numb. I just laid there as he thrusted into me. He slide out, still hard and turned me back over to look at me. I was dazed, staring past him. </p><p> My hair was crusted to the side of my face, eyes swollen from tears. </p><p> “Are you broken?” The beast asked me, digging his claws into my face. They ran through my cheek and blood spilled into my mouth. He was smiling. I felt something enter me again, smaller than before. It was forced in deep, then flexed, attaching itself to my insides. “I will devour you from inside, out.” </p><p> I begged him with my eyes, mouthing the word stop. He slowly pulled, clawing the wall of my rectum.</p><p> “Alfred.” I wheezed, spitting blood. </p><p> His expression became less intense. I reached up and pet his soft hair. The wings from his back folded back into his body and his eyes cleared.</p><p> “My God.” He said. His breathe was uneasy, tears swelling in his eyes. “Toris, what am I doing? What have I done to you?”</p><p>Carefully he removed his bloodied hand from me and hugged my body close.</p><p> “I am sorry.” Alfred trembled, holding me. He rocked us back and forth, sobbing. “Do not die. Please, I am sorry, I am so sorry. Please, please...please.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((More to be uploaded shortly</p><p>-Kolxhero-0))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a dream sequence at the beginning of this chapter.</p><p>-kolxhero-0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in a classroom. Child sized desks were lined in rows in front of me. My body moved without my control, shifting through a pile of sheet music on a much larger desk. Behind me was a dusty marked up chalk board with handwritten scores. I selected one of the pages and looked it over, smiling. On the bottom edge was a crudely drawn picture of two people holding hands. I made out the taller one to be myself.</p><p> “Toris!” Cried a small child. She ran into the room, her blonde hair done up in pigtails. One was slightly higher than the other, tied with blue ribbons that matched her dress. Teary grey eyes shone up at me. I felt my heart sink in my chest.</p><p> “Emily. What is the matter?” I asked, concerned. </p><p> My response was automatic.</p><p> “The boys are in the garden and they are killing a crow!” The child pulled at the sleeve of my shirt. “You have to save him!”</p><p> She was English.</p><p> I hurried with the girl outside and around the school to a small garden. A group of five children were circled around a dying bird, kicking it unmercifully. </p><p> “Boys! Boys!” I called, pushing through the small crowed. “What are you doing?”</p><p> “Killing a pest. He keeps steeling food from the garden." One of the children, a boy with red hair and freckles said. </p><p> I went to my knees and gathered the crow into my hands. Its sore beaten body twitched, the poor thing was exhausted.</p><p> “That is not a good enough reason to kill, he did nothing but what would be expected. You all should be ashamed.”</p><p> “I tried to stop them.” Sniffled Emily. She rubbed at her eyes. “They pushed me down!”</p><p> “Is that true?” I questioned, standing.</p><p> My gaze went to the group of boys, they kept their heads down.</p><p> “We barely touched her Teacher! You know how clumsy she is.” Mumbled another boy, the tallest. His brown hair was cropped to his head. </p><p> “A week detention for all of you. Now, go on home.” My tone was firm.</p><p> The children groaned and dispersed.</p><p> “Is he going to die?” Whimpered Emily. </p><p> I frowned down at her and sighed.</p><p> “I do not know.”</p><p> “You cannot let it die Toris! You just can’t!” She pleaded, clinging to me. “Please, save him.”</p><p> My hand rested on top of her head and she buried her face into my pant leg, sobbing.</p><p> “Hush, I will try my best.” I said soft, then, bent down to her level. With my thumb, I wiped away her tears. “I am proud of you for defending him, that was very brave. If something like this ever happens again, come to me first. Alright?”</p><p> The girl nodded.</p><p> “Good girl.” I twirled a curl of her hair betwixt my fingers and plated a gentle kiss upon her forehead. “Let’s go home.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “And you say, you did not see what attacked?” </em>
</p><p> A voice spoke that did not belong.</p><p> “No, I did not see. I found him near the woods. He went to town early this morning and must have been attacked when he returned.”</p><p> The girl, the school, the garden, and the bird, all faded away.</p><p> “I do not know of a creature that would do this to a human and not have the intention to kill.”</p><p> “What are you trying to say?”</p><p> My lower body throbbed as I slowly opened my eyes. Two men were standing near me, talking to one another. </p><p> “Nothing. It is only that animals usually do not have intercourse with ones that are outside their species.” The tallest said, shrugging his shoulders. He wore a vest and his sleeves were rolled past his elbows. A glare made by the candles flickered on the glass of his spectacles. I recognized him as the master’s cousin, Matthew Williams.</p><p> “If you do not believe me, ask him when he wakes.” Grumbled the other. </p><p> Alfred.</p><p> He was bundled in a large dark coat with a scarf and still wore gloves over his dark nails. </p><p> “Also, are you feeling alright?” Asked Mr. Williams, smiling. “You look like your dressed for a blizzard. Shall I get you medicine as well?”<br/>  <br/> He moved his head, the glare disappearing. I could see his eyes, piercing. They were like daggers, clashing with the kind smile he wore. </p><p> “I am fine.” Hissed Jones, sitting in the armchair near the fireplace. “A cold, that is all.”</p><p>  We were in Alfred’s room. Matthew took the violin belonging to Alfred’s mother and twisted a few of the tuning keys.</p><p> “I see.” Williams said, plucking a cord. </p><p> “What are you doing?”</p><p> “I thought some music would lighten the mood.” Matthew raised the bow and placed the instrument to his chin.  “I have not played since your mother’s passing. Aunt Abigail and I were very close, even more than my own mother. I miss her.”</p><p> “I do not want to talk about mother.” Alfred sneered, snatching away the violin. “When Toris awakens, I want you to leave.”</p><p> Williams looked to me. His eyes fiery, but face calm.</p><p> “I will dispose of these.” He said soft, picking up a pile of my ruined clothes. Something fell to the floor smashing onto the wood. A dark puddle formed, creeping across the floorboards. </p><p> The smell of ink hit my nose. My eyes widened. It was the same as that of the man from the barn. </p><p> “Klutz.” Spat Master Jones.</p><p> “Sorry.” Mister Williams apologized. “Do not worry. I have something that will clean it up.” He bent down, taking a vial from his breast pocket. The contents was poured onto the mess and the black began to dissolve. “I make it myself.”</p><p> His eyes flashed back to mine, taunting me with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/> “A crow.” I said, my voice hoarse. The taste of iron remained on my tongue. It was sickening.</p><p> “Toris.” Alfred gasped and with haste was at my side. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> “Yes, how are you?” Williams asked, sounding truly concerned. His expression was completely different than the look he had given me mere moments prior. “What about a crow?”</p><p> “A dream I had.” I said shaking my head. </p><p> My body was weak and throbbing. My gaze connected with Alfred’s, but it was short lived. He, whatever he was, had nearly killed me. Even if it was an accident of some kind, it was not something to be able to quickly recover from. Both physically and mentally. He touched my hand gently and I nearly had a panic attack. </p><p> Matthew saw my discomfort and placed a hand on the master’s shoulder. </p><p> “You should give him space.” He said softly. </p><p> Jones nodded and back away to a comfortable distance.</p><p> “Do you remember what took place?” Asked Matthew, his face was stern.</p><p> My eyes wide, I hesitantly shook my head, no. </p><p> “I only remember being outside.” I lied. </p><p> “Something attacked you. Alfred says he found you near the forest.” He saw through me, like glass. “You really remember nothing?’</p><p> My lips began to burn, envisioning Alfred’s kiss. </p><p> “I do not.”</p><p> “Your cheeks are red.” Matthew stated and placed the back of his hand to my forehead. “You do not seem to be feverish. Do you feel sick?” </p><p> “I do not think so.”</p><p> “You gave me, and Alfred quit a fright. We thought you would never wake." Williams moved away, sliding a finger down my cheek and over my throat. His eyes went cold. </p><p> “I apologize." I swallowed. “Al-, um, Master warned me of the woods. I did not listen.”</p><p> “You should heed others.” Said Williams, smiling softly. “You very well could have died. Alfred, can you go get him a cold rag for his head to get rid of the redness?”</p><p> “Yes.” Alfred answered quickly and hurried to retrieve what was asked of him.</p><p> Matthew’s smile dropped. His hands found their way about my neck and he leaned down close, pressing his lips to mine forcefully. <br/> <br/> “I warned you.” Williams hissed, letting me breathe. He threatened me with his teeth. “I could snap your neck like a branch. However, I will let Jones do it. It seems he cares deeply for you or at least finds you attractive enough to have passions with. I want to see his anguish when he finally loses it and kills you with his own two claws.” Matthew released me and his demeanor changed back. “I am glad you are alright. Tell me about this dream.” His voice was cheerful.</p><p> This man was even more frightening than the Master.</p><p> “I d-do not know if it was a dream or a memory from the past.” I stuttered. “I lost my memories, shortly before I arrived here.”</p><p> “Those scars you carry, does that have something to do with it?”</p><p> “I am not sure.” My brain suddenly jumped back. “Why did you just kiss me?”</p><p> “Do not read too much into it.” Matthew sighed. “I kiss all my victims before I kill them.”</p><p> “Here.” Master Jones said, returning. He was extra gentle placing the cold rag on my head. “Is that good?”</p><p> “Yes.” My eyes danced to Alfred, then back to Matthew. “Thank you.”</p><p> “I will be in the room; Alfred has provided for me.” Said Matthew with a fake yawn. “It is just next to this one, so do not be afraid to call me.” He smirked and walked out, closing the door behind himself. </p><p> “I am so sorry.” Master Jones whispered. “I did not know what I was doing. In my mind I thought you were enjoying yourself. If I would have been aware, I would not have done those things. I did not mean to hurt you.”</p><p> “What are you?” I asked.</p><p> “I do not know.” He said, getting on his knees beside the bed. “Every year, it seems I get more and more confined to this house. I used to be able to go to town, but now, stepping foot outdoors with turn me into what you saw before.”</p><p> “How long has it been?”</p><p> “Ever since I was little.” Jones itched his chin. “Only you know.”</p><p> “The girl the other day, I heard screaming. She did not see?”</p><p> Jones adverted his gaze.</p><p> “She is no longer alive.”</p><p> My eyes widened.</p><p> “Y-you...” I started, but, was interrupted by his hand clasping over my lips. </p><p> “You will speak of this to no-one, or, I will eliminate you from existence and whoever you tell as well.” His vicious, animal like eyes burrowed their image into my mind. “This place will now be your permanent home. If you try to leave, I will kill you. No chances will be taken. Do you understand me?”</p><p> I nodded vigorously. </p><p> “I really like you, so, please behave.” Alfred smiled gently and moved away his hand. “I may be a monster, but I will try to contain myself.”</p><p> “Yes Master.”</p><p> “You can call me Alfred; you no longer are my housekeeper.”</p><p> I flashed him my eyes.<br/> <br/> “Then, what am I? A prisoner?” My words were cold. “If I am no longer your employee, please, leave me alone.”</p><p> Alfred’s face saddened and he took his leave. I covered my head with the blanket. My life had turned to hell and anyway I looked at it, every path I had to choose from led to death. If I could survive til Kirkland returned, I had a slight chance of getting out. </p><p> “You have quit a sharp tongue.” Williams spoke.</p><p> I watched him pace beside the bed through the thin fabric. His top half was bare. Bandages wrapped over the bruise on his torso. </p><p> “How long have you been in here?” I asked, uncovering my head.</p><p> “I never left. I have a gift for disappearing in plain sight.” He stated. “Even when I was small, I went un-noticed. Not even my own mother bothered with me.”</p><p> “I heard you were close to Master Jones mother.”</p><p> Matthew sighed and sat at the edge of the mattress.</p><p> “Yes. She was the only person in my life who made me feel wanted. Aunt Abigail, she was my only reason to exist.” </p><p> “I was told she disappeared, without a trace.”</p><p> “She was murdered.”</p><p> “Murdered?” I echoed in a whisper.</p><p> “In front of my own two eyes.” His voice deepened. “By that monster.”</p><p> My heart skipped.</p><p> “Master Jones?”</p><p> He fell silent. </p><p> “My mother, Anna and Aunt Abigail were un-separatable since birth. They did everything together and were strikingly beautiful, as well as identical. However, their personalities were very different. When love came between Abigail and Vincent Jones, my mother became jealous. She desperately tried to make him fall for her instead. All her attempts failed.” A smirk crossed Matthew’s lips. “One night he hosted an extravagant ball. Both Aunt Abigail and my mother attended. The Late Master Jones had drunken far too much and had gone off to his bed. That night, it was my dear mother who slipped into his chamber. The same night I was conceived.” </p><p> My eyes widened.</p><p> “Yes, Vincent Fredrick Jones is my father.” He stated, brushing back his fringe from his mauve eyes. “My mother kept the truth a secret. Content with her prize, til Abigail married Vincent not more than a year following my birth. Soon after Alfred was born. Anna became obsessed once again and tried to convince Vincent that I was his son, however, she had no way to prove it. Vincent did provide for my mother, despite his doubt. My mother’s jealousy only heightened, and her fixation went to Alfred. She began to dapple in the dark arts.”</p><p> “A curse.” I whispered.</p><p> “My mother loved feeding her creation.” Matthew spoke, smirking. “Some nights she would tether my body and let me bleed out. Collecting my blood for that monster to feed. That was my only purpose and Anna was more than willing to remind me. It was only Aunt Abigail who showed me any kindness.”</p><p> “I am sorry.”</p><p> “That monster.” He hissed, anger rising in his voice. “One night, my mother completed the curse by giving the beast her life. That is when the feathers grew, and body morphed. I watched through the crack of his door. He devoured my mother and then, the monster next went after me. My weak legs only carried me as far as mid-way down the manor steps. Vincent appeared, a musket in his hands. He had heard my cries for help and was followed by Abigail. She rushed to my aid and held me to her chest, shielding my eyes. I remember Abigail yelling to Vincent as he wrestled the beast to the ground, “Stop! That is Alfred, our child! STOP!”, her words of desperation going unheard. She ran at Vincent, taking his gun and fired. The haze of gunpowder forced me to cough and when settled, I could make out the scene. Vincent laid dead, a bullet wound through his chest and Alfred feasted upon Abigail’s throat. I turned and ran out of the mansion. Far, far, into the forest.”</p><p> “W-Where...where was Mr. Kirkland and the houseworkers?”</p><p> “The houseworkers were all slaughtered, I presume, and Mr. Kirkland had gone on a trip to London. When he had returned, the entire manor was empty.” Explained Matthew. “Only Alfred remained. He remembers nothing of what happened.”</p><p> “It was not his fault.” I said, words slipping.</p><p> Williams leaned in, eyes blazing.</p><p> “Maybe not entirely, but I will not rest til his memory is restored. Then, I will set him upon Arthur and once he has nothing, I will kill him.”</p><p> “You cruel man.” </p><p> A knife was stabbed into my thigh. My cry silenced by a firmly planted kiss. Cold blue eyes glared at me from a distance. Alfred stood in the open doorway of the room. He snarled and quickly walked off.</p><p> “Yes, I am.” Cooed Matthew, pulling away his upturned lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Williams removed the blood-stained blade and clean it off on my unbandaged cheek. I trembled, fearful of his action. </p><p> “Red is a good color on you.” He whispered, his face calm and kind. “I bet my brother would agree.”</p><p> “H-how can the curse be broken?” I asked, trying to steady my breathing. “Why is it getting worse for him?”</p><p> Matthew laughed.</p><p> “I thought that much would be obvious.” His voice was light and airy. “Do you think I come around this place to reminisce? No. What forces Alfred to turn into, that, is my presence. The curse will not lift til my heart stops beating. I could demonstrate how drawn to my blood he is, on you.” He chuckled, pressing the blade to his index finger.</p><p> I used the only weapon I had to stop him.</p><p> “Matthew.” I said, gently touching his soft curls. The nightgown slipped off my shoulder. “I share your loneliness.”</p><p> The man lowered the knife, blushing. I ran my free hand down his chest, his body seized under my fingertips. </p><p> “I have no memories of my past and I fear them.”</p><p> “Is that so?” His attitude flexed and his grin returned. He moved quick, hands lacing around my neck and he pinned me to the mattress. “You remember when you dream, don’t you?”</p><p> “Matthew...!” I wheezed, struggling weakly. “St-stop...ah...sto-”</p><p> My lungs aching for oxygen, I blacked out.</p><p>
  <em> And, as the Crow had assumed I would.... I remembered my past.</em>
</p><hr/><p> The town was covered in a dense fog. Emily held my hand tightly as we walked towards the schoolhouse. </p><p> “Are you frightened?” I asked. “Would you like me to carry you?”</p><p> “Nope! I am not scared, cause, I am brave.” She scuffed, turning up her nose.</p><p> I chuckled and sighed. As we continued down the moist path, I saw several lanterns in the distance. They approached us quickly. I pulled Emily aside and a man on a large horse pulled beside us.</p><p> “You there.” Smiled the burly man, his voice gruff. Many of his teeth were missing and he was cover in filth. I hid Emily behind me. “You are the only man I have seen in this village. Who are you?”</p><p> “My name is Toris Laurinaitis, I teach at the school house.”</p><p> “Ah, a teacher.” He snickered.</p><p> Three others rode up behind him.</p><p> “What is your business here?” I asked, glaring. “If you have none, please leave.”</p><p> The man snatched me by my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Emily screamed.</p><p> “This town now belongs to us.” He stated, spitting in my face and dropping me in the mud.</p><p> Emily latched onto me, shaking. </p><p> “Toris, you okay?”</p><p> “Yes.” I said, hugging her too me. </p><p> The men laughed and dispersed, sounds of screaming followed. Quickly, I picked Emily up and ran towards the center of town. Buildings were ablaze and the residence of the town were in panic. </p><p> “Everyone! To the School House!” I cried out, rushing inside. I placed Emily under a desk and waved in the rest of the town. “Everyone, IN HERE!”</p><p> Women and their children flooded the small building. I opened the hatch in the floor and pulled out the sword I had hidden away. Shutting the door behind me, I stepped outside. The men on horseback surrounded the building. One got down from his house, the same that approached before.</p><p> “Are you going to fight us all by yer’ self?” He snorted, pulling a pistol from his belt.</p><p> I took a step towards him and took a swing at his hand. The gun was knocked away. I ran the blade up to his nape, a cut stretched across his cheek.</p><p> “Boys, teach this teacher a lesson!” He billowed, furious.</p><p> I avoided their gun fire, nearly taking a shot to the shoulder. My movements were graceful and exact. Although, I did not know where I had become so skilled at wielding a sword. My blade ran through two of the men. They laid seriously injured on the ground. The others finally over powered me, restraining my body while I was beaten unmercifully.</p><p> I spat blood. My head was yanked up by my hair. Those dark evil eyes glowered down at me. </p><p> “We were only planning to burn and pillage this town, but now...” The man smiled, licking the blood that ran down his face. “My men and I will kill every last one of these people.”</p><p> “YOU EVIL BASTARD!” I yelled, struggling.</p><p> He sent a fist into my gut and I hunched over. </p><p> “You will watch.” He whispered near my ear, cackling. “Bring out the children! That blonde with the pigtails goes first!”</p><p> My eyes widened in horror.</p><p> “No.” I said hoarse. “No-no! Please, do not do this!” I begged.</p><p> I heard screams of terror, then, Emily’s cries. She was brought before me. Her slate grey eyes filled with tears.</p><p> “Toris, I am scared.” She cried, wiping her eyes. “Toris.”</p><p> “Awe, Tow’is, she is sca’wred.” Mocked the man, taking up my sword and twirling it about. “Aren’t you gonna save her?” </p><p> His gang laughed.</p><p> “Please, do not...just kill me instead. Please, pl-please...” I began to sob, desperately trying to yank free. “Please, do not kill my little girl.” My voice croaked.</p><p> The blade of my sword was placed to her pale neck.</p><p> “Toris.” Emily said soft, eyes wide. “Save me.”</p><p> Blood waterfalled down her hand sewn lacey white dress. A horrible gargling noise came from her lips as she crumbled to the ground, like a rag doll. Her blood pooling beneath her, running like a river towards me. </p><p> “Emily.” I whimpered, my body going limp. </p><p> My face was pressed into the bloody ground.</p><p> “Don’t break too early on my teach’r, we still have plenty to go.” I was told.</p><p> My mind had numbed along with my beaten body. I was tethered on a post overlooking the town, a living scarecrow. That day I had lost everything, and that night, I watched my village burn to the ground. <br/> <br/> I waited for death to come, I welcomed it with open arms. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I awoke, Matthew was gone. I was relieved, wiping away the tears from my eyes. The sun shone through melting ice sickles that clung from the windowsill. I managed to get myself out of bed and stagger to the door, intending to go to my own room to dress. However, when I tried the knob, it was locked.</p><p> I went to the armchair and sat. The fire was down to embers, I used the fire iron in attempt to bring it back to life.</p><p> From outside the room came the sound of rattling keys, then the creak of the door opening behind me. I went still, the prod clenched in my hand. </p><p> “So, this is to be my cell?” I said.</p><p> “Did you sleep alright?”</p><p> Alfred spoke softly, nearing closer. He had ignored my snood question.</p><p> “No.” </p><p> “I am sorry to hear that.”</p><p> He placed a plate down on the table beside me. It was piled high with an unappetizing grayish goo. I contemplated using the fire iron on him, but instead I placed it back where it originated.</p><p> “I would like my clothing.” I stated, keeping my gaze to the small fire.</p><p> “Er...” Jones was hesitant, “I-I think Arthur has some in his room you could borrow.”</p><p> “What happened to mine?”</p><p> I shot him a look that for surely said, “die.” That soon softened, taking in the man’s grotesque appearance.  Clumps of hair were missing exposing his scalp. His posture was like that of an ape, back hunched. Even though he wore a mask, I could see at his neck his skin was raw and wrinkled as a birds with no feathers. A cloak hung from his shoulders, covering his massive wings that drug behind him.</p><p> “I a-accidently destroyed them.” He said, shying away. I could only see his sad blue eyes. “Sorry.”</p><p> “What has happened to you? Are you in pain?” I stood, not able to hold on to my anger. “Can I help you?”</p><p> Alfred backed away from me, knocking over the coffee table.</p><p> “Be angry.” He said. “Why aren’t you yelling at me? I nearly killed you and your room is...I-I saw you with him...a-and my...I...”</p><p> “Alfred.” I said, after taking a moment to exhale. “I promise, I have not forgiven you, by any means. However, yelling at you is not the way to handle this situation. Let me see you...fully.”</p><p> He nodded and removed his mask.</p><p> I clasped my hand over my mouth. He did not look human.</p><p> “Sorry.” I gulped. “I-it is not so bad.”</p><p> “It worsened after; I saw...I had to leave the manor.”<br/> <br/> His eye twitched.</p><p> “He f-fell into me, accidently.”</p><p> I did not know if he believed me, nor, why I lied. If I told him of Matthew’s intent, what would transpire? Was I lying to save my life, or maybe I did not know to whom to stay faithful?</p><p> “Oh.” Alfred said in monotone. “I see.”</p><p> “Can I ask a question?”</p><p> His feathers ruffled.</p><p> “Yes.”</p><p> “Why is it, you hold on to life?”</p><p> “What is wrong with wanting to live to see another day? I may have hurt...even killed many, but I wish to one day escape this manor, my curse and make myself a future. I do not consider the life I led as living, but rather, hiding. When I find the cure to my condition, perhaps with that, my life can begin. That is all I can hope for and I cannot accomplish that if I am dead.”</p><p> “If I found how to break the curse you carry, would you let me go free?”</p><p> A soft growl came from the back of his throat.</p><p> “I would.”</p><p> My heart sped. I knew of what Matthew suspected as the answer, but there had to be a way without death. Somewhere, surely an expert on such matters existed. If I got master Jones far enough away from Williams, would that make a difference?</p><p> “I will free you from your curse, however, no cure lies here.” I said. “Even I have heard of stories of Salem, maybe an ans-”</p><p> “Salem was a joke!” Snorted Alfred. “Witchcraft claims were nothing more than imaginary, spawn from paranoia.”</p><p> “Mister Kirkland writes of witchcraft in his books. Surely, all of it is not fiction. If something like you can exist, what are we to dismay the possibility of witchcraft? Something, or someone must have given you this curse. Even you yourself say it to be a curse.”</p><p> “Arthur is a loon. He believes in that non-sense, fairies and the like. He even wastes money on psychic readings from some fraud in the forest.”</p><p> “Psychic?”</p><p> “Yes, a Pagan, I believe her name is Anya.”</p><p> “Perhaps she can help. I could go to her and ask for her assistance.” </p><p> “Perhaps...or, you could be planning to run off.” He said slyly, clicking his claws together. “Besides that, the forest is not safe.”</p><p> “Who would I run to?” I asked.</p><p> With a cold flash of his eyes, he replied, “Matthew.” </p><p> I cleared my throat and shook my head. </p><p> “I barely know him, and my loyalty lies with you.” My cheeks burned red. “I swear on my life, I will return. No tricks.”</p><p> “It is not safe!”</p><p> Jones let the cloak fall from his back, he sprung from the floor and clung to the ceiling with his vulture-like talons. I swallowed, remembering that first night at the manor. I know I saw something running through the forest. The next morning, I met Matthew, though I did not know whom he was at the time. </p><p> “The man who was in the garden, you have had encounters with before?”</p><p> “Yes. He has been trying to kill me for years, I think he is human, but I am unsure. His blade has killed many of your predecessors. It is like a game to him. He likes to toy with me, but he is not what I fear. It is the beast he rides.”</p><p> “A beast, like you?”</p><p> “No, not like me. This beast has no humanity. It is big and fast with hoofed feet. A true demon.”</p><p> “Does it come out in the daytime?”</p><p> “I have not seen it in the light, but, still...Toris, I do not want to lose you.”</p><p> Sadness was in his voice. </p><p> “How far is this woman?”</p><p> “Not far, but, I--”</p><p> “Alfred.” I spoke sympathetically. “I will return before nightfall.”<br/> <br/> He fell quiet.</p><p> “Use the back door and follow along the stone path. There is a broken fountain at the edge of the forest. Arthur marked a trail by inking the trees.” </p><p> A small pouch hit the floor at my feet. Coins spilled from the bag, I bent to pick it up.</p><p> “That should be a fair compensation for her time. If you are not back by sunset, I will come for you.” He crawled into a dark corner. “Arthur’s room is the last door at the opposite end of the hall. Take what clothing you need and be on your way, before I change my mind.” He growled.</p><p> I gather the pouch and went for the door.</p><p> “I will return.”</p><p> Quickly, I dressed. Kirkland’s clothes fit well enough, although the length of my trousers were a little short. However, when I slipped on my boots you could not tell. I was thankful my jacket still hung on the coatrack, I put it on promptly and left out the back door of the manor.</p><p> The sky was clouded and the snow blew cross my damaged face. I feared to gaze upon it.</p><p>
  <em>I could feel a storm coming, however at the time, I had no idea what that storm would bring. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>